


Wedding Nights: Muriel

by FaustianFamiliar



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Femsub, Light Dom/sub, Maledom, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustianFamiliar/pseuds/FaustianFamiliar
Summary: Part Five of the Wedding Days and Wedding Nights series - Muriel makes you his
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 146





	Wedding Nights: Muriel

I sat across from Muriel in his enormous clawfoot bathtub, breathing in the aromatic steam rising from the water. Droplets trickled down his toned body, arresting every thought from my head except how deliciously handsome he looked. He noticed me staring and averted his eyes, but then returned to my gaze and smiled, leaning toward me to kiss me. 

He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, his stubble grazing my cheek as he leaned down and planted his mouth against my neck, massaging the skin there with his lips and making a shudder of pleasure jolt through my body, starting at his kiss and cascading down to the tingling bud between my thighs. His hand grasped the back of my neck, the span of his grip so large that he could feel the drum of my pulse on both sides of my throat. His mouth trailed up my neck, glancing over my cheek with the softness of a moth’s wings, and ended at my lips, where he kissed me with quiet ferocity. 

I reached for him carefully, grazing my fingertips over his muscled chest. He grunted with pleasure at my touch, deepening his kiss as my hand drifted downward and smoothed over his tight, rippling abs. 

I reached under the water to stroke his member - it was already erect, eager for my attention and warm to the touch from the luxurious bath water. I heard Muriel’s breath hitch in his chest as I gripped his shaft and slid my fingers up and down smoothly over the velvety skin. 

His arms slid around my waist. His flushed brow was furrowed, his lips slightly parted so his heaving breaths warmed my neck as he quickly pulled me into his lap. I heard a groan deep in his chest as he settled me against him, my back against his broad chest. His lust drove him to move decisively, one hand cupping my breast and the other slipping between my thighs to rub my clit. I swayed in his arms as his practiced hands coaxed the pleasure from my nerves. I could feel him behind me - the stiff member prodding into my lower back, the rapid beating of his heart, his roaming lips skating across my neck and shoulder with desperate passion. 

One arm coiled around my waist and the other across my shoulders, and he stood with me still clutched to his dripping body, carrying me as though I weighed nothing and carefully laying me down among the furs in his bed. 

He positioned himself on top of me, his cock bobbing stiffly with every movement, his eyes searing with desire as he clamped his hand around my throat. The walls of my pussy shuddered, my legs spreading wider of their own accord to invite his manhood. Strands of hair hung in his face, framing his flushed, needy expression as he leaned down and kissed me hard, his tongue searching my mouth. I was the beloved plaything of a feral prince. 

He flipped me over and grasped my hips in strong, sure hands, lifting my lower half so his cock was aligned with the place it wanted. He grabbed himself with one hand, guiding it to my opening and teasing the lips apart with the head of his cock. He was quickly coated in my arousal, and so he slid his length over my clit, his moan joining mine. 

I arched my back, and the head of Muriel’s cock slipped into my drenched and swollen folds, inspiring his low growl of desire. His fingers tightened around my hip once more, and his other hand reached down, gathering up my hair in his enormous hand and tugging my head back. 

“Are you ready, MC?” he rasped. His voice was already deep without the heat of arousal in it, but at this moment it was practically rumbling. 

I gripped the furs beneath me, turning my head to fix him with a sensuous gaze. “Fuck me, Muriel.” 

He thrusted into me, driving his cock forward until his hips were flush against my body. We exclaimed in unison as his girth filled me and the headboard snapped against the wall. My walls fluttered around him - Muriel and I had a lot of sex, but the sheer size of his manhood always surprised me. 

He pulled out until only the head was buried inside me, and then plowed into me with ferocious need. I mewled as Muriel pulled my hair, lifting my head from the bed, and he settled into a quick rhythm that made my spine tingle and our bodies slap together. 

His rutting drove my body down into the mattress as a stream of quiet gasps and curses fell from Muriel’s mouth in quivering succession. I squirmed under him feebly, my toes curling as each thrust caused an explosion of pleasure in the pit of my stomach. My sex was tight and slick around him, yielding with each rocking motion of his hips. 

His hand released my hair so it fell in a smooth cascade onto the squeaking bed beneath us. He caressed the curve of my haunches delicately, his large, rough hands appreciating the smooth flesh before lifting his hand and bringing it down hard against my ass. I gasped sharply as my pussy clenched in response. He vocalized appreciatively as he reached around, his hand gliding around my hip so he could rub the bundle of nerves between my thighs with his fingers. He worked my clit in quick, deep circles, drawing out the pleasure from my core as he hammered away ruthlessly with his cock. 

The approach of my climax was like a slow wave, each muscle in my pelvis winding up until they were tightly poised and my body waited breathlessly for release. 

“Cum on my cock,” Muriel grunted. 

My walls clung to him, drenching his erection with my arousal. I whimpered as his words drove me over the cusp, and orgasm overtook every nerve in my body. I pulsed around him as though to draw him deeper, and thrashed as the shuddering waves of ecstasy crashed over and over through my core. I was vaguely aware of my own voice babbling out Muriel’s name, but I was altogether nothing more than a being of bliss, composed of sensation and existing for love. 

Muriel’s breath was ragged as my awareness returned, the rolling of his hips reduced to a sluggish pace to keep his climax in check. 

He pulled out of me and pressed me down onto my back, gathering my wrists in one of his hands and pinning them above my head. He entered me once more, watching my face as he thrusted into me, my lips now puffy from the pounding they had received. 

His shaft swelled inside me, and Muriel’s mouth hung open, treating me to his longing groans. He reached for me then, one hand still clinging to my wrists, but with the other he cupped my cheek, stroking it affectionately with his thumb. I saw when Muriel’s eyes widened and his thrusts became erratic, and soon his head was thrown back, his hair clinging to his face as he cried out and a volley of his seed erupted within me. He sheathed himself in the embrace of my walls until he was spent, then blew out his breath in one great heave, kissing my forehead before pulling out. 

He rolled onto his back and spread his arms, inviting me to his side. I curled up against him, and we sighed together, whole in one another’s embrace.


End file.
